An interesting contest
by levios
Summary: Finding the perfect Christmas gift for the perfect guy that also happens to be your best friend aka your secret crush is.. not easy. At all. Not even a bit.. - Merthur. One-shot. Christmas fic.


Merry Christmas everyone!

I wanted to write a small something for Christmas but I haven't had any time before just now.. So it's not much but it's the thought that counts, right? :)

Anyway, I hope you'll all have a wonderful Christmas!

I still **don't own Merlin**. Not even on Christmas.. That would be an interesting Christmas miracle though!

* * *

"How can it be so hard? It's your best friend Merlin."

Merlin sighed. That was exactly why it _was_ so hard. Didn't she know?

"Stop complaining, I remember last Christmas when I had to spend hours with you the day before Christmas at the mall because you hadn't found _the perfect gift_ for Lance."

Gwen stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Okay, that might not have been the best comparison since he was desperately trying to convince Gwen that he was in fact _not_ in love with Arthur. Which he was. But she didn't have to know about that _tiny_ _detail_.

"Merlin, if you really feel like that why don't you make it your Christmas gift to _tell him_!" Gwen said firmly.

Merlin avoided her gaze. That would be _fabulous_ , wouldn't. A fun gift. Telling Arthur he has feelings beyond friendship for him and ruining everything they had, on Christmas Eve.

"I am not in love with him Gwen, and even if I were it wouldn't matter. We could never be more than friends. He's straight as an arrow, I bet even Vivian has a better shot with him than I do."

"Ha ha, that was a funny joke." Gwen said ironically.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Gwen was a good friend, albeit a bit to optimistic. Just because she had gotten her prince charming last Christmas that wasn't going happen to him.

When Gwen finally left he went to the last store in the mall where he still hadn't looked. He knew what he wanted. He looked for the present who said 'thanks-for-behind-such-an-awsome-friend-but-nothing-more-if-you-don't-want-it'. And it wasn't that easy to find. He wanted to give something that showed Arthur that he valued his friendship but still not go overboard so his true feelings were shown. How could that be this difficult?

When he finally found a present it wasn't anything like that. It was a present who said 'I-think-you're-a-hot-ass-and-I-like-it' – not quite what he had been looking for no, but why not? At least he couldn't complain that it wasn't sincere enough. No other than him would've been able to find a present so perfect for Arthur. Especially not Vivian.

* * *

The best part of Christmas was the company. Since Arthur's family didn't celebrate Christmas he used to celebrate with them at Merlin's home. Alone. With no annoying friends or _girls_. Merlin loved Christmas for that. It wasn't often it was just them, without Arthur's gang or his annoying fan club. But at Christmas it was. And that was awesome.

"What are you grinning about, _Mer_ lin?"

"Nothing, _Arth_ ur." Merlin answered and tried to imitate Arthur's tone but failed. As usual.

Arthur shrugged and leaned back in the sofa. They sat outside under blankets and enjoyed the Christmas cold. Ever since they were young they always sneaked out after Christmas dinner and curled down under the blankets with a hot cocoa. This was also the time when they usually changed their presents.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Merlin said with a smile and handed Arthur his present.

He watched nervously as Arthur unfolded his present. This part was always what he was most nervous about. But this time he felt partly confident. At least Arthur should like it.

"What _is_ this _Mer_ lin?"

Or not.

"It's called pants, you prat, that's what you usually put on your legs."

"I see what it is. I mean, why did you chose to give me a pair of _black leather pants_? Since when do I have that kind of clothes."

"Since now that I gave you them."

"Apparently."

"Apparently indeed." Merlin said and rolled his eyes.

He should feel more disappointed by Arthur's reaction but something in Arthur's eyes told him otherwise. It was a certain light in them that Merlin couldn't interpret.

"Now that you have understood what you got, why don't you go and put them on? I saw you spilled on your pants at the dinner, calling me a clumsy idiot."

"You made me spill, idiot. And I bet you did it so you would have a reason to force me into this pair of pants, that _you_ want to see me in."

Merlin smirked despite his heart beating a hundred times faster than usual.

"Why don't you just admit that you're as clumsy as me? And really, why would I need an excuse? Maybe it's _you_ that want _me_ to have ulterior motives with my behavior."

"Or maybe it's you who wants me to want you to have ulterior motives."

"Or maybe you should just go and put those damn pants on so we can end this pointless discussion."

Arthur rose from the sofa but before he left he turned around.

"It's only pointless as long as we don't reach a conclusion."

* * *

He could've given Arthur a worse present. He _definitely_ could have given Arthur a worse present. Merlin almost drooled over Arthur when he stepped out in those black, _tight_ , leather pants that Merlin had bought him.

"I _might_ have wanted you to have ulterior motives, but you are _definitely_ drooling over me now." Arhur said with a smirk that didn't make him look _less_ attractive.

"And you are _definitely_ enjoying it."

Arthur didn't argue with that.

* * *

"So, you have anything for me?" Merlin asked.

"Nope, forgot."

"What?!"

Merlin spun around and looked at him. Arthur was smiling his stupid smile again and Merlin took his pillow and hit him in the face.

"How could you forget?!" He said in a very mainly voice. No matter what Arthur says. It was mainly.

They were laying close next to each other under the blanket in the sofa. When Arthur came back after changing he had slipped in under the covers with Merlin, claiming it was cold. Merlin protested of course, why wouldn't he? But Arthur had a fair point so he _had_ to give in. It _was_ a cold night.

"Maybe, I forgot by choice." Arthur said slyly, took the pillow away and replaced it with Merlin's lips that he pressed to his own using his hand and Merlin's surprised state.

When Merlin realized what he was doing he pulled away and was just about to say something when Arthur interrupted him.

"Or, I have you present under the table.."

What was he supposed to say again?

"Why did you put it under the table?"

That was probably not it.

Arthur rolled his eyes, apparently glad for the change of subject.

"I wanted to surprise you, will you open it or not?"

"Not."

Arthur rolled his eyes and laid back in the sofa.

"Well, then I'll just have to wait here until you decide to look at what I got you, is that what you want?"

He didn't know what he wanted.

Arthur suddenly jumped up from where he laid next to Merlin. He bent over the to pick up Merlin's present, and Merlin did _not_ look. Not at all. But god had he bought _the best_ gift ever!

"Merry Christmas Merlin." Arthur said with a nervous smile and sat down close to Merlin that slowly started opening his present.

Merlin always took his time when opening his presents and tonight was no different. What was different was what was in it.

"You bought me swim trunks?"

"You bought me pants, don't tell me you had no ulterior motives."

"Why? Because you have to have that to buy that kind of thing? What does that say about you?"

"That I love you."

Merlin stopped. What did he just say?

"Well, it doesn't say that _exactly_.. But you just had to be all annoying and stuff so I.. I just had to say it. You made me say it!"

"I being annoying made you tell me that you love me?"

Did that even make sense?

"Yeah."

No.

"I mean, I was going to tell you when I kissed you but then you had to be all stupid and then I was going to tell you when I told you that I'm inviting you for a trip to Greece this summer."

"You're bringing me to Greece?"

".. I forgot to tell you that part, didn't I?"

Merlin nodded, but couldn't keep his smile from breaking out over his face.

"You're really bringing me to Greece? Is that why you brought the swim trunks?"

"It was going to be an ice breaker if the kiss didn't work." He said with a smirk.

Merlin smiled broadly now and put his hand on Arthur's.

"I'm not sure we need any ice breaker now Arthur. I think my present has heated things up already."

"That was hardly your presents doing, I think mine was responsible for that."

And now this turned into a contest. Merlin almost laughed out loud.

"As long as you don't dare take the honor for this." Merlin said cheekily and quickly kissed Arthur on the lips, efficiently taking the lead.

* * *

Well, Merlin thought as he kissed Arthur under the blanket on Christmas Eve, feeling him up in his amazing Christmas gift, Arthur was pretty crazy with always making everything into a competition, but for once, he didn't care. He didn't care at all. Not even when Arthur won with a landslide. _As usual_.


End file.
